Souls Masked by Innocence
by wolfcatfox-chan
Summary: Three girls with tragic pasts turn out to be friends and theives!What happens when these girls fall in love with Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi?All Hell breaks loose and things change forever.Will it be for the better...or the worse?
1. A New Student or An Old Past?

Disclaimer: We do not own DNAngel or any of it's characters. The only characters we own are Namida, Mariko, and Yukiko.

Standing in front of my old school, I wonder what I'm doing here. After the incident 7 years ago, I didn't think I would be coming back anytime soon, or at all for that matter. And here I am! Whatever force brought me back here be ready, because I'm back and nothing is gonna stop me.

Hi everybody! My name is Namida. I'm 14 and soon to be going to Daisuke's school. I don't know why I came back here. It was just an impulse. I felt like I needed to come back. I tried to leave my past behind, but it seems it doesn't want to let go. I guess I'll have to face it once and for all.

I walk into the school and look around. Nothing much has changed. It's still the same from all those years ago.

'It's nice.' I think to myself.'But I still regret coming back. I'm starting to think it was a big mistake.'

slowly, I make my way to my first class. As I walk, the hallway seems to stretch on farther and farther into eternity. I hear a voice whisper to me. "So beautiful..." My breath quickens and I fasten my pace. When a hand is placed on my shoulder, I scream and almost side kick the person in the head, but she raises her arm to block it. From what I remember of my childhood, it was the elder Harada twin. Riku, I believe her name was.

"Huh?" I say surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She says smiling. "Are you lost?"

"Uh...Yeah!" I say struggling with what to say. "I'm kinda knew."

"I noticed." She says bluntly. "May I see you schedule? It'd be easier for me to help then."

"Sure."

I hand over my schedule to her. She quietly look over my schedule. When she is finished, she instructs me to follow her saying that we have the same class right now. As I follow her, I can't help but notice that she's acting slightly strange. She also seems a bit distant. Quickly I scan the area and find that no one is near us so she couldn't have been influenced. I rest my hand on her shoulder as a sign to stop. She turns to look at me confused.

"Is everything alright?" I ask concerned.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distant."

"Nothing is wrong. You shouldn't worry."

"Look here." I say and she looks directly in my eyes. "I may be new here, but I have very good senses. I can tell that you're lying to me for one and that something is bothering you deeply inside. Since I don't know you very well, you don't have to talk to me or anything but at least tell someone what's on your mind before it eats you alive."

That being said, I walk off to my first class myself full well knowing where it is. Long after I leave her in the deserted hallway, I can still feel her presence there indicating that she didn't yet move. I sigh hoping I didn't already alienate myself from the rest of the student's because of what I said to her. It's always so hard to make friends, especially when you have secrets that they can never find out about.

Reaching my first class, I stand in front of the door and take a deep breath. Hopefully I could get through the day without any major incidents. Quickly, I slide the door open, gaining the attention of everyone in the classroom.

The teacher instantly ushers me into the classroom. Slowly, I make my way to the front of the room and stand next to the teacher. Today didn't start out the way I had wanted it to. One, all my classmates were staring at me like I was some sort of alien. It made me want to hurt some of them. Two, the teacher was scaring me. She was acting all peppy and perky like a schoolgirl. It was really creepy. She rests her hands on my shoulders and tells the class to welcome the new student, me.

"Why don't you tell your classmates something about yourself?"

"Hi. My name is Tenshi, Namida. Nice to meet you." I say bowing politely. "I moved here from America and I'm hoping to make lots of new friends."

"Thank you. Now take a one of the available seats near Daisuke. Daisuke would you please stand up."

Daisuke stands up obediently. Before the teacher tries to do anything else, I walk over to one of the available desks near Daisuke. As I walk by his desk, I give him a familiar smile. Recognition flares in his eyes for a brief moment then dims as if thinking it couldn't be true. I frown as I sit at my desk. All in due time. I turn to look back at another familiar face. Blue eyes and glasses smiles at me knowingly. I smile back. "At least someone recognized me." I whisper so softly to myself that no one but I can hear it.

The day itself was very uneventful. The seconds just seemed to tick by slowly until lunch finally came. Since it was my first day, I sat by myself outside on a bench. I noticed that a few boys were checking me out but were a bit afraid to come near me scared of how I would react. Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Taking out my lunch I stare up at the great blue sky. It's so vast and limitless.

"May I sit with you?" I hear someone ask.

I look up to see it was the girl that I had met this morning. "Go right ahead." I say giving her room to sit.

"Thanks." She says sitting down next to me."Sorry about this morning. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Harada, Riku."

"And of course you already know my name. Tenshi, Namida."

"About this morning..."

"Sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to be like that. Sometimes when I feel something isn't right I just try to help the person. But it doesn't always go the way I intend it to."

"No, you're right. Something has been eating me up inside. I really need to let someone know about it but I don't know who to talk to. It can be challenging trying to find the right person to tell."

"Why don't you talk to your family?"

"I can try but I don't think my twin sister Risa would understand and our parents are out a lot so I don't really feel comfortable talking to them about this."

"Don't you have any friends you could talk to?"

"There's Daisuke, but he'd probably think it's weird or something." She stares at the ground before she looks back up at me. "I was hoping I could talk to you about it."

"Why? You don't know me at all."

"You seem like a person that wouldn't judge someone on something like this. I don't know why, but I can just feel that you're the right person to talk to. Call it a hunch."

"Okay. So what is it that's eating you alive?"

"Lately, some weird things have been happening. I'll be doing one thing and the next thing I know I'll be in a different part of the house doing something else. I'll feel these sensations, like I'm being stabbed or my skin is on fire. At other times, I feel like someone is watching everything I do. It's really creepy and I don't know what to do. I can't even tell anyone about it."

"You could be experiencing ghostly activity. Sometimes if a person died in a house or was murdered they can get attached or are bound to a house and are forced to stay and as you say 'haunt the house'. Sometimes they can try and communicate with the living. In your case, that's what you could be experiencing. You can feel what they felt as they died or what happened to them that caused their death. The only way that they can get a hold of a person is by making them experience the pain they felt."

"How do you get rid of them?"

"They have to be put to rest. But since they probably won't be leaving anytime soon I'll give you something that can help. This will keep them at bay but if it gets worse just call me." I give her my cell number and the necklace that I was wearing. It was a small metal vial that was hanging on a metal chain.

"What's in it?" She asks when she takes the lid off and smells it.

"Sage." I say. "Spirits hate the smell."

"Thanks." she says a look of relief on her face.

"It won't get rid of them but now they'll think twice about getting near you."

The bell rings signaling that lunch was over. I sighed. I was having such a nice time outside that I didn't feel like going back inside. I preferred spending time outside in the sun rather than sitting in class all day learning information that wouldn't be of much help to me. Riku mistakes my sigh taking it as regretful sigh because I didn't get to eat my lunch.

"I'm so sorry that I took up all of you time." Riku says bowing apologetically.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I wasn't very hungry anyway. I was just glad I got to be outside." I smile brightly at her trying to get her to lighten up. She smiles back and runs to get to her next class.

I take my time getting to my next class telling the teacher that I got lost trying to find it. The rest of the day is as uneventful as the morning classes. It just seemed to go by so slowly I almost fell asleep. The last bell rings and I run outside glad to be back in the warm sunlight.

A little ways out of school, I feel a small, fluffy animal jump onto my shoulder. It nudges against my neck. I pick it up and hold it out in front of my face. It's a tiny, familiar face that I really, really missed.

"Wiz!" I say excitedly.

"Kyuu!" He says happily.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" He says trying to give me a hug.

I laugh at Wiz's attempts to give a hug. It is just so cute. I lightly give him hug and set him on my shoulder. I can tell that Wiz feels content because I feel him lay down. I continue walking trying my best to not wake him up.

I close my eyes and let my memories embrace me.

Flashback

(5years old)

"Hey Namida!"

"Hey Daisuke! Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to play soccer with Takeshi and the others." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh." I say disappointed.

Daisuke's grin disappears seeing my unhappy face. His smile disappears. After thinking for a moment he says, "Hey! Why don't you come play with us?"

"Are you sure they won't mind?" I ask my eyes lighting up.

"It'll be fine. Let's go!"

He grabs my hand and drags me along. Eventually I get my feet underneath me and we run all the way there. All the while we laugh an innocent, childlike laugh.

(6years old)

"Hey Daisuke!" I say running up to him. "Are you busy today?"

"Yeah." He says sighing. "My mom wants me home right away. I'll see you later. Bye!" He says running home. When he was talking to me he didn't even turn around to see the tears streaking down my face. Though he probably wouldn't have noticed because of how hard it was raining.

(7 years old)

I wasn't crying anymore, but the rain didn't stop. I didn't even care that I was drenched from the pounding rain. I didn't care that I would probably get sick. I didn't even care that my arm way bleeding.

The events that took place earlier this day sealed my fate. I got into a fight with one of the older members of my family. They shunned me and I was disowned. Strangely though, I wasn't upset about any of that. What really upset me was that I wouldn't be able to see my siblings ever again. Especially my older brother. I was the closest to him.

In the distance, I hear the sound of running footsteps in the puddles that the rain had created. The sound got closer and louder until it stopped. Someone was standing not too far from me. Looking up, I see Daisuke. He's looking at me wide eyed and frightened.

"Namida..." He whispers.

With all the strength I have left in me, I run. I run farther and farther away from Daisuke making sure that he can't and won't follow me. More importantly, I am running away from my past. I continue to run until my legs give way and I can go no farther. Even though I said I have no tears left to cry, it seems that more tears still want to escape. Through my tears, I can see the ocean.

Sitting there in the rain for quite a while, I finally realize what I must do. If I am to move on as well as everyone that I love and am close to, I must get away and never return. Returning will only bring back memories of the past that I want to keep buried. Determination set in my mind, I head off to the closest airport and get a ticket to America.

All I carry with my are the clothes on my back. I look out the window of the plane as I leave Japan forever and say hello to California, where my new life resides.

Present

"Wiz." I say, gaining his attention. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. A lot of things have changed. Right now I have many things I need to do and I'm not sure if I can do it by myself. Will you help me?"

Wiz looks deep into my eyes. The way he stares at me I really feel like he can understand what I'm feeling.

"Kyuu!" He says, smiling his little bunny smile.

"Is that a yes?" I ask teasing him.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" He says jumping lightly on my shoulder.

"Okay then." I say. "Today we will start on a journey to find the others. There are two other girls like me. I met them in America when I lived in exile. We didn't stay together long but our bond was strong from the start. In the short time we knew each other, we three became thick as thieves. With your help I know we can find them."

It finally seemed as if things were looking up. It seems like life is starting to return to normal...or is it?


	2. Old Friends Bring New Troubles?

New Friends Bring New Troubles, but Old Friends Bring...New Troubles?

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the DNAngel characters. The only characters we own are Namida, Yukiko, Mariko, Ryota, Kazuki, Jiro and other characters later to be introduced.

When I get home, I leave Wiz in the kitchen while I go get changed. I head up to my room and I take off my uniform and change into a comfortable black skirt and green spaghetti strap top. I tie my hair back into a ponytail that goes down to my waist. When I am done getting changed, I join Wiz downstairs in the kitchen.

The first thing I notice is that the fridge door is open. The second thing I notice is that Wiz is on the counter with a bowl of strawberries. He has his head buried in the bowl. I can't help but laugh at this. Wiz picks his head out of the bowl to look up at me. His eyes were all innocent and his face is covered with strawberry juice. It is just so adorable that it just makes me laugh harder. I really did miss Wiz because he could make me laugh so easily with his cuteness.

"You sure can eat, huh, Wiz?" I say looking at the near empty bowl. That was the only batch of strawberries that I had in the house. More importantly, it the only food that was in the house. Since I just got here this morning I really didn't have much time to do anything so I brought some berries before I got ready for school. I was hoping that I could eat them after school before I went grocery shopping. Looks like that fantasy was done and over with.

"Now I have to go grocery shopping." I say grabbing my bag. "Want to come with me? I'll buy you a nice basket of strawberries." This definitely grabs his attention. Immediately, he jumps up and lands on my shoulder. He really loves strawberries. Maybe he even loves them as much as I do.

I practically skip out the front door, something I usually never do.

I went down to the outdoor market with Wiz. Since he ate the only food I had in the house, I had no choice. It was a beautiful day though and I had to go to the market anyway so I couldn't really be mad at him. By the time I was finished shopping, the bag I had brought with me was nearly bursting at the seams and I still had two full bags of food in my arms. On top of it all was a small green basket of strawberries just for Wiz.

"Wiz." He looks up at me with those innocent red eyes."I know you love me so much, but you have to go back home now. Daisuke is probably worried sick about you."

"Kyuu." Wiz says sadly.

"Don't be like that Wiz. I love you. But Daisuke is your owner and one of my best friends. I can't just take you away from him."

Wiz nods in understanding.

"Before that, why don't I take you back home so you can help me put all this food away. After all, you still owe me for the strawberries." I smile widely at Wiz and chuckle lightly. Looking at Wiz, I can tell he is smiling also.

Days like these were rare and would most likely almost never come again but the memories would last a lifetime.

Back at home, I'm the one that actually does most of the work putting things away. It's not surprising though. Wiz is only about a foot tall and can't really lift anything of significant weight. I just didn't want Wiz to be sad and I almost always lived alone so the company was a great change. When I'm done putting all the food away I turn to Wiz.

"Ready to go?"

He just nods, sitting in front of his own little basket of red, plump, delicious strawberries. Why Wiz was so obsessed with strawberries I could never figure out. It did seem to make him cuter though.

I pick up the basket and Wiz jump on my shoulder. For the second time that day, I walk out the door with a smile on my face. I quietly hum a song to myself. The pink ball of fluff on my shoulder somehow catches on and starts to sing along with a chorus of kyuu's. I try my hardest not to laugh at this adorable display of cuteness but it is just too hard and I end up laughing. Wiz ignores me and continues on with his song.

It takes us about an hour to reach Daisuke's house because I decided to walk all the way there and I live all the way on the other side of town. It was just such a beautiful day that it would have beens such a shame not to walk. By the time we get there it is already six o'clock.

At the front door I ring the bell just as the door swings open. I see a familiar red head of hair turned toward the inside of the house. He was still trying to get his shoes on even as he was going to walk out the door.

"Bye mom! I'm going out to find Wiz!" He says in a slightly panicked voice. When he turns his head, his eyes show surprise to see me standing there at the door step.

"Namida?" Daisuke asks as if not believing his own eyes."Suishou Namida?"

"No." I say at first shaking my head then reconsider."Well, yes."

He just looks more confused than before.

"I'll explain. The last time you saw me was seven years ago. My name at the time was Suishou Namida. When I left Japan, I took on my mother's maiden name, Tenshi. So now my name is Tenshi Namida."

"Oh." That is all Daisuke says.

"Well, I should go. I just came to return Wiz." I said a bit awkwardly.

Finally, Daisuke notices that Wiz is sitting on my shoulder. He jumps off in to Daisuke's awaiting arms. A happy reunion. I turn and start to leave when he calls out to me.

"Wait!" He reaches out and touches my shoulder."Why don't you stay a while? You know, so we could catch up on things."

I'm thinking of all reasons to turn him down when I hear a familiar voice. I knew that voice so well because when I went to Canada I met some new friends and I could swear that I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Dai-chan!" I hear someone happily sing from inside the house. That only confirmed my suspicion. I definitely knew who it was.

Out of nowhere, a girl with black and white streaked hair glomps Daisuke. I remember her from the Blades of Blood concert that we met at in Canada. It was one of my two best girl friends, Yukiko.

"Uh...Namida, I should introduce you two."

"Nami-san! Yukiko says looking up at me.

"Yuki-chan!" I say happily.

Yuki jumps up off Daisuke to give me a great, big bear hug.

"I missed you so much! Why did you leave me Nami-san?!"

"I'm, sorry Yuki-chan. I had to go home to take care of some things. Trust me, I would have preferred to stay with you." Yuki seems pleased to hear this bit of news so I know I'm off the hook. On the other hand, she is on it.

"Why weren't you in school today?" I ask in all seriousness.

"She backs away a little and looks down, poking her finger together."I got lost."

"How did you get lost?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know. I was on the other end of town and somehow I ended up here." She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes."Emiko found me and told me to stay here so I wouldn't get lost again."

"I'll have to thank Emiko later."

All this time Daisuke is just looking at us with a look of confusion on his face. "You two know each other?"

"Yea!" Yuki chirps enthusiastically.

"We met in Canada." I say clearing things up."After I was living in America for a few years I decided to go to a concert. It just so happens the one I wanted to go to was in Canada, where I met this little psycho."

"Yep." She says happily. "That's me."

Then as if finally realizing something of importance she starts jumping up and down, like a hyper puppy. "Guess what?! Guess what?!" Yuki asks.

"What?" I ask suddenly hyper along with her.

"Mariko's here too! But she won't be in school tomorrow." She says all this with a happy but somewhat evil look on her face. Now I really don't think I wanted to know but curiosity got the better of me and I urged her to go on. Yuki whispers the next part as if it's a big secret."She fell _up_ the stairs and sprained her ankle."

"NO I DIDN'T YOU BITCH! YOU PUSHED ME!" Angry thumps could be heard from upstairs. Soon after, I see Mariko at the top of the stairwell. She looked might angry.

"Mari-chan! It's a miracle! You can walk!" Yuki says in a childish voice."She bounds to the bottoms of the stairwell."Santa came early this year and gifted you with the ability to walk. So that means...PRESENTS!!"

I watch as she tears up the stairs like a wild animal. In her pursuit of presents, she "accidentally" pushed Mariko down the flight of stairs.

"Yipe!"Mariko squeals just before she starts falling.

Before she actually falls down the stairs, Daisuke amazingly does a flip and lands on the step behind her. He quickly grabs a hold of her arm in an attempt to prevent her from falling _down_ the stairs. Unfortunately, he ends up falling down the stairs with her. How, I don't know, but Daisuke ends up underneath her and Mariko lands on Daisuke. Luckily Daisuke is unharmed and Mariko didn't get seriously hurt.

"Ow."Mariko gently rubs her wrist. Even from where I am standing I can see that it is already starting to bruise. 'Looks like she won't be coming with us tomorrow night.' Upstairs, I hear and angry hiss and the breaking of something expensive. Afterward I hear Yuki scream and again, the sound of something breaking. 'Guess I'll be going alone.'

"Mari-chan? Do you need any help?" I ask walking over to her.

"No." She winces when she is getting up."I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Guess I'll be going then." I carefully walk over Daisuke who is laying unconscious on the floor. I stand in the doorway and before I step outside I turn back to Mariko."I hope you get better. May the Gods/Goddesses bless you."

Mario lightly bows her head. "Good luck."

I nod acknowledging her. I would need all the help I could get.

**The Next Day At School**

Daisuke's POV

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" I hear my friend Takeshi yell from across the room."you've got to see this!"He hands me a picture. All I see is the clear, black night sky.

"Takeshi, I don't see anything. All it is the a picture of the sky."

"What?!" He exclaims grabbing the picture from my hands."I was so sure I got a picture of her."

"Who?" Now I was curious.

"An angel." Takeshi has a dreamy look on his face."Daisuke. She's the one. My perfect woman. Short. Small. Cute."

"Do you even know her?"

"No. But I know she's the one. She has to be."

"What does she look like?"

"She has long silky white hair and red eyes. She is definitely the one. We made eye contact last night."

I let Takeshi revel in his fantasies about his perfect girl. I really didn't want to get involved in this. Somehow I got involved in too many crazy schemes that my crazy family and friends came up with and I didn't want to get involved in another.

_'Daisuke. Get a hold of that picture again, will ya? I want to have another look at it.'_ I grabbed the picture from Takeshi while he was in another one of his dream-like states._'What did you want to see? It's just a picture of the night sky.'_ For some reason, Dark didn't seem convinced. I just sighed._'Daisuke take a closer look.'_ I stare at the picture again, but I still didn't see anything. As I look up though, unintentionally, something catches my eye. I hold the picture closer to my face and notice a small red dot. It was nearly invisible though, possibly even to the trained eye.

_'So, what about it? It's just a red dot.'_

_'It's an eye. And my guess is that she is Takeshi's perfect woman.'_

_'Why just her eye?'_

_'She has wings. Can't you see?'_

_'No.'_

_'I guess I don't blame you. But she's an angel Daisuke. Just like me.'_

_'I never knew there could be more people out there like you. Do you think there could be others?'_

_'From the picture I can't say for sure, but my guess would be that there's a good possibility there are more of them out there.' _So many questions. So few answers.

"Hey Takeshi." My voice snaps him out of his fantasies."Do you mind if I keep this picture?"

"No, go right ahead. If it doesn't have my perfect woman in it I don't care. I'm just glad that I got another picture of her. My beautiful angel, we will be together someday."

"You got a picture of her?"

"Yea. It's on my camera."

"You didn't happen to bring your camera with you, did you?"

"No. I left it at home. I had a late start this morning."

I sigh letting my head sink lower to the ground.

"I got something that might cheer you up."

"What?"

"My dad found a note on his desk this morning. It say, 'Tonight I will be come for the painting _The Wolf of Dreams._' I bet it's from Dark. But the strange thing is, there is no painting anywhere that we know of that has a painting called _'The Wolf of Dreams.'_ Dark's probably finally cracked his lid and tonight I'm going to capture him. Wanna help Daisuke?"

"No thanks. I have to be home right away anyway. My cousin is staying with us right now and she sprained her ankle so I have to take care of her."

"Too bad. I'll get you that picture tomorrow then."

"Why don't you stop by my house today and give me the picture then? That way you can also meet my cousin, Mariko."

"Ok. Sounds good. See ya then."

_'Dark, what's going on?"_

_'I don't know Daisuke but I think it has something to do with Takeshi's dream woman. I just have a feeling that she's connected somehow.'_

The bell rings telling everyone that class has started and to take their seats.

Namida's POV

I don't mean to but I stare angrily at Daisuke. He may be my best friend but I can't believe that he has to be so nosy about everything. Though, I think I'm angrier at Daisuke's friend, Takeshi. He really shouldn't be messing in things that he has no business in and things that he doesn't understand. He could get hurt. And that damn boy had to show him that picture. Luckily, it wasn't the other one. But Daisuke would be able to see it after school so I might have to use some intervention.

It's no that I have any anger or grudge at Daisuke. I don't. But Dark on the other hand is a different story. It's ok to want to mess with the police in his line of work but he makes it seem like it's just a joke. The media just doesn't help at all. They turn him into some ind of celebrity and he just takes it all in stride. If you ask me, his ego needs to be tuned down a lot. One day he'll be too cocky for his own good. For us it wasn't just a hobby; it was a way of life.

'Phantom Thief Dark. What a joke.'

I pretended to listen through all of my classes. It seemed like such a big waste of time. It's not like it's going to be helping me, Yuki, or Mariko anytime soon.

The bell for lunch finally rings and everyone gets up to leave. The teacher stops me before I get out the door. She politely asks me if I would clean up the classroom before I wen to lunch. Even though I would have preferred to be outside, I gladly accepted wanting the time to be alone. Just as I am almost finished, the door slides open.

"Hello Toshi-kun." I say not even needing to turn around. Satoshi's presence was always so distinct.

"Do you need any help Tenshi-san?" Satoshi asks politely.

"You don't need to be so formal. We are childhood friends after all."

"Why were you so angry at Niwa?"

"I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at Takeshi. And besides you already know the answers to all the questions you wanna ask me so why even bother to ask?"

"Confirmation."

"Ok. So what else do you want to confirm?"

"It was you who sent out that note. And that picture was of you. Partly at least."

I stop what I was doing. A smile finds its way onto my face. My body starts to shake as I try to hold back my laughter. Finally, I just decide to let it out. I turn my head to look at Satoshi."Toshi-kun! You're so smart!" I smile at him with the innocent look of a child

"Why?" Satoshi asks in his usual cold voice.

My smile instantly fades. I shadow my eyes with my bangs. I knew he would ask this question sooner or later. I was hoping for later.

"Why?" I repeat with bitterness in my voice. I bring my head up to stare Satoshi directly in the eyes."The way he works, it seems like such a joke. It's ok to mess with the police but he doesn't seem to take his job seriously. The media doesn't help. Women fall crazy in love with him and he just goes along with it. It's all a joke yo him. He disgraces us by calling himself a 'Phantom Thief.' He also seems really cocky. That could cost him and he could get caught. He is ignorant like a child."

Satoshi just continues to stare at me even when I look away. I can feel tears burning the back of my eyes.

_"You little whore! You're just am ignorant little child! You will never be a great like your brothers!" My father yells at me. I've never seen him this mad before. He always seemed to take his hatred out on me but it was never like this."But if you want to be a whore, I'll treat you like one."_

"Namida!" Someone yells, shaking me.

"What?" I ask slightly confused and disoriented.

"You spaced out. Then you started sobbing and crying." Satoshi told me in his usual monotone voice but I couldn't help but hear the slight concern buried in there.

"I have to go." I say to Satoshi as I brush past him and run out the door. I run off the school grounds not caring if anyone saw or what anyone thought. I couldn't stand it there anymore and I had to get away. I knew exactly where to go.

I head over to a playground that my older brother used to take me to. Oh, how I missed him so. He was always there to help me when I needed someone to pick me off the ground. He was one of the few people I could count on other than my other brother. I never was really close to him. We got along fine but for some reason Ryota and I just got along better even though Kazuki was the eldest.

Sitting on a swing I silently weep to myself. I missed my brothers dearly and at first I thought that life without them would be meaningless but when I lived with my mother and her boyfriend, who shortly after she got married to, I found something to live for. Jiro was the one that showed me that life was worth living. He showed me the true beauty of the night. From then on the night became my life. As it was always meant to be.

I stay there for hours. Even when night falls I still continue to sit on that lone swing. I feel like I belong there. It's almost as if a piece of me was left here all those years ago.

At the other end of the playground, I see a young child, about 6 years old, playing in the sand. I smile at this. To be so young and have no worries, what bliss. As the child get up to leave, he trips and scrapes his knee. He starts crying uncontrollably.

Quickly, I rush over to his side and try to stop his wailing. But it's to no avail. He just continues to cry. Then I remember a song my brothers used to sing to me whenever I was afraid or hurt.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Little child, be not afraid

Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And it's candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

And their branches to hands, they're not real understand

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

For you know, once even I was a

Little child, and I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown

And these years have shown

That rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain'll be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning."

The little boy finally calms down.

"Thank you onee-chan!" A smile is pasted onto his face."Come play with me onee-chan!"

I can't say no to him. There is just something about little kids that makes me unable to deny them when they ask for something. Call me a pushover but I can't help it.

We play tag for about half an hour. Then it happens. I trip an fall flat on my ass. I can hear the little boy giggle at this but I also hear another voice laugh at me. A darker, more masculine voice. I turn to see a guy about my age leaning against a pole staring at me. I just glare at him.

He walks over to me and offers me his hand."Need some help?"

"No thanks." I say slightly angry. I just get up, brush myself off, and head back over to the little boy just to find that he was no longer there.

"The little boy that you're looking for left." He answers as if reading my thoughts.

I nod as a thanks. I, myself, turn on my heel and leave.

The guy walks up to me and grabs my arm. I turn around, expecting to slap him in the face, but he catches me completely off guard. His lips lands on mine I a gentle kiss. He breaks away and smiles down at me.

I am too shocked to do anything really. That was my first kiss. It was very precious to me. And this guy just _stole_ it. But for some reason, I didn't really mind.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." He whispers in my ear before he walks off and disappears.

"Wow."That's all I can say as the mysterious stranger, walked out of my life as easily and quickly as he had walked in.


	3. Violent Friendship

Wolf the one that usually writes the story did not write it. I (fox) did . This chapter is going to be random and funny.Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Flash back or dream_'

thinking'

I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL if I did it would have been longer

**Mariko POV**

Friday Morring no school.

It was night I was standing on top of a big hill with a trash can waiting for Namida and Yukiko. "Hey" Nami said walking up the other side of the hill with a sleeping Yuki behind her in a blanket. Yuki was being pulled by Nami on a board with wheels. "Finally" I said trying to be quiet so Yuki does not wake up. If she wakes up we will be SO dead! "Hey! You try pulling someone up a hill this big" Nami said quietly while we picked up Yuki and put her in the trash can. I made sure the lid was on and would not come off while Nami put air holes in the can. "On 3" Nami said as we moved the can on its side so we can roll it. "Ok 1" I said."2" "3" we both said as we pushed the trash can down the hill. "I wonder how long till she will wake up." I asked watching the trash can roll down the hill out of sight. "Who knows." Nami said looking down the hill Yuki was just rolling down. "Poor trash can." "I know what we can do." I said walking down the side of the hill Nami came up. "Come on" I said to Nami and keeped walking with her following. We went to my(well Dai's) house by the time we got back it was about 7 and the sun was out. We were sitting in the back yard kneeling in front of a sign that said 'Here lies Can the Trash Can we will miss you'. Standing up pumping my fist in the air I said "Now lets have cake." "Kyuu" Wiz said flying out the door onto my head. "What's that noise." Nami said looking at the door. "What noise." I asked while Wiz jumped off my head and went to eat the cake. WOSH!! the door flew opened and there stood a dripping wet Yuki. "YOU BITCH" Yuki yelled holding a trash can over her head throwing it at me and knocked me out.

**Nami POV**

After Mari fell over Yuki looked at me and was about to attack but I threw a tassel to her and she grabbed it and started to hit it. The door opened again and there was Daisuke looking confused. "Um... what happened" He asked looking at us. "DAI" Yuki yelled glomping Daisuke. "Miss. Yukiko would u let go I'm getting wet." Daiskue asked trying to get Yuki off him. "Come on Yuki" I said trying to pull her off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yuki yelled holding on to Daisuke more. I pulled again and she went flying into some bushes. " What happened to Mari" Daisuke asked. "Well tell you inside." I said while Daisuke picked Mari up and walked into the house. "Let's go Yuki." I said looking at her. She was looking no glaring at a gnome penguin. It was the same penguin from 8 years ago.

**Flash Back Sill Nami's POV we all are 6**

____

Yuki, Mari, and I were staying at my brothers house for a while. Yuki was asleep so we wanted to play a trick on her. Mari got a gnome penguin and put it next to Yuki's face, Mari poked Yuki and then ran into the closet with me.

_**Yuki POV**_

____

I was sleeping when I felt something poke my face. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed while falling off the bed. MY DREAM WAS COMMING TRUE!! EVIL GNOMES TAKING OVER THE WORLD!! I stood up and looked over to the bed. There was no gnome! "I guess it was just a dream." I said to my self going to the door and opening it. There on the floor was the gnome. I screamed and quickly shut the door putting my back to it. I looked over to my bed and there it was again! Sitting on my bed just staring at me with them life less eyes! I threw opened the door and made a run for it yelling "THERE COMMING FOR US!!

_**Nami POV**_

_Mari and I came out of the closet and fell on the floor laughing our buts off. "That was AWSOME." I said while trying to catch my breath. "Yeah! Mari said still laughing._

**End Flash Back**

We were evil little 6 years old' I thought laughing to myself. After I pulled Yuki away from the gnome we went inside and seen that Mari was up.

**Mari POV Dream be4 Yuki and Nami came in**

____

I opened my eye and get up. I was in my old house! I was in my old room. I started walking down the stairs into the living room. On the floor there were 2 bodies. One male one female both covered in blood. "...mom...dad..." I said slowly falling to my knees.  
"Mari" I heard a voice and felt someone shaking me. "MARI wake up. The voice said again. It was Daisuke!

**End Dream**

I opened my eyes to see Dai standing over me shaking my shoulders. "Dai I'm a wake you can stop shaking me." I said taking his hands off my shoulders and sitting up. "Oh sorry" He said sitting next to me. Nami and Yuki walked in and sat across from us. Yuki was glaring at me either from what happened with the trash can or cause I was sitting next to Dai. "So what happened" Daisuke asked. "THEY PUT ME IN A TRASH CAN AND PUSHED ME DOWN A HILL!!" Daisuke looked at Yuki with a sweat drop coming from his head.

**Flash Back Yuki's POV**

_I was sleeping when I felt like I was being moved. 'Oh well im to tired' I thought and then felt cold air so I hugged the blankets tighter and went back to sleep. I hear voices and the i felt my self moving. I opened my eyes and all I could see was black. I felt like I was falling and then I hit the ground and what ever I was in broke. I got out and seen it was a trash can. I looked up and I fell off a CLIF! AND I WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!! IM GOIN TO KILL THEM!! A wave came a hit me getting me all wet. THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOO GOIN TO DIE NOW!!. I started walking to Dai's house. One because I know they are there and two so I can glomp Dai-kun. I was about 2 blocks away from Dai's house when I seen some guy following me. He was on the other side of the rode watching me. He is a really bad stalker, if he was a ninja he would be dead in a second. Dai's house was about a block away so I started to run. I got to the house and ran threw the house, threw opened the back door and seen a sign that said 'Here lies Can the trash can'. I quickly threw the trash can at Mari and she fell over. I was about to attack Nami but she threw a tassel to me. I quickly caught it and started playing with it. You know the rest from here._

**_End Flash Back_**

**Mari POV**

Dai turned to me and said "You and Miss.Yukiko have a very violent with each other." "Yeah we have a violent friendship" I said standing up and smacking Yuki on the back. "Yes we do" She said hitting me in the back really hard. "And I am their pack mule while it comes to this stuff" Nami said. Dai and Nami looked over to Yuki with a sweat drop running down their heads. Me and Yuki were still hitting each other on the back hard.

Sorry this is not getting updated really fast school is evil!! Review and tell us what you think of the story!


	4. Mission Impossible

**Yukiko POV**

(Play the mission impossible song while readin this)(Saturday morning)

I am standing on a tree branch wearing camo shirt, pants, shoes, and a camo cap that had kitty ears. I look down at my prey. Takeshi Saehara. I jump down from the tree behind a trash can. I did this for a while following Takeshi while hiding behind trees, bushes, trash cans, and other things. Every now and then Takeshi would turn around but he never saw me because I have super mad ninja skills!! We were about 4 blocks away from Dai's house. I jump out of the bushes onto Takeshi's back and grab his camera from his hands and make a run for it down the road singing "DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN DUN…."

**Nami's POV**

Secretly following both Takeshi and Yukiko, just to make sure that she doesn't mess up. But I can already see that she almost has. I slam my fist into a tree to get rid all my anger. I duck back into my cover praying that Takeshi didn't hear that but I'm guessing he did considering that all the birds flew out of the tree like bats form Hell and because I heard him ask, "What the hell was that?" I try to leash in my anger and bottle it up for later. I would get Yukiko back for this later. Right now though, i needed to be calm. Don't need any blood to be drawn, not yet at least. I smile evilly. My face quickly gets serious again. Sorry had an evil moment there. I am glad when I see her make a mad dash for the bushes. A small breath is released that I didn't even know was there but I didn't leave just yet. I had a feeling that I might have to intervene somewhere. Yuki had a way of messing up even when it was impossible. I sigh. BRBR

**Takeshi's POV**

I was almost to Daisuke's house when someone jumped on my back and took my camera. I seen someone run for the bushes.

" Hey! Where are you?" I yelled furiously. That crazy, ninja, cat stole my camera! My beautiful angel!!

I stopped running when I lost sight of her.

" I know you're here! So give me back my camera!"

Suddenly, all breath leaves my body and I forget why I'm there in the first place. It was more then I could imagine. My beautiful angel was standing in front of me.

" Takashi…." Her voice was so soft and silky it nearly sent me over the edge.

Seeing her now, she looked to fragile too be real. She was so small and her complexion glittered in the moonlight. She could not be real, but she was.

**Namida's POV**

" Takeshi…" I whispered in a soft, low voice. Immediately, I knew he was entranced.

" It's you" He whispers, as if not fully believing it. "It's really you"

I curtly nod my head.

"My picture never did you justice." As if finally remembering something, his face becomes surprised and then angry. "My camera! Some stupid ninja cat stole my camera!"

I chuckle lightly at this. " Well, if the picture never did me, justice, does it really matter?"

"No. I guess not…" Takeshi smiled.

He tried to step towards me but I shake my head and take a step back. I could tell he was hurt and that he didn't understand. I sigh.

"There is a lot you don't understand. But know this, I only do my job as a way to protect everyone."

"What are you ? A cop?"

" No." I say shaking my head lightly. The absurdity of it almost made me laugh.

" Yeah. It would be strange, huh?" He said scratching the back of his head. " So, what are you? Really?"

" A guardian."

**Yukiko's POV**

I jumped behind the bushes but my foot got caught in the bush.

EVIL BUSH!

I started pulling my leg trying it get it uncaught. After about 5min it comes out and I got flying backwards into a trash can.

BRBRGOD I HATE TRASH CANS!

**Namida's POV**

I hear a loud noise behind me and mentally curse. ' She was supposed to get away! That's why I was distracting this baka (idiot).'

" What was that?" Takeshi asks fully surprised. " I bet it's her! The one that stole my camera!"

" Takeshi…" I say trying to distract him.

He hesitates and stares directly into my eyes.

I gently glide over to him. His heart accelerates as his eyes grow wide. I lean in towards Takeshi's face, slowly closing the gap.

**Takeshi's POV**

' This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! A kiss from my beautiful angel'

**Namida's POV**

I hear a rustling in the bushes opposite the side that Yuki is on.

There was only one explanation that I could think of. Mariko.

As if on cue, Mariko comes rushing out of the bushes holding a giant waffle iron above her head. All I see is a flash and hear the sound of metal against head. The next thing I knew, Takeshi is on the ground unconscious.

**Mariko's POV**

I run down the street from my (dai's) house till I see Nami and Takeshi standing on the rode. I quickly went behind the bushes and started to crawl towards Nami and Takeshi. When I finally get to where they are Nami was about to kiss Takeshi. I knew she would kill me if she has to kiss Takeshi, so I jumped out of the bushes with a waffle iron. Ran up behind Takeshi and hit him really hard in the head and he fell over.

**Namida's POV**

I find Yuki sitting by a trash can cursing to herself. I grabbed her by the hair and fly up high into the sky. She kept crying and complaining but I didn't let go. 1) She would fall and hurt herself and 2) This was her punishment for nearly breaking her cover and me having to almost kiss Takeshi.

While I was dragging Yuki back to Dai's house, Mariko was dragging Takeshi. Literally.

Dai's House Still Nami's POV

Daisuke, Emiko and Towa weren't in the house, so we just let ourselves in. Grandpa was sleeping in his room. So not to disturb him, Mariko throws Takeshi on the couch and the three of us head into the kitchen.

Wiz pops up around the corner and jumps onto the counter

"Kyuu!"

" Hey Wiz." I say.

" Wiz!" Mariko exclaims. " I've missed you. Where have you been?"

" The first day I came here, he was with me. But he was probably hiding from someone." I incline my head towards Yuki.

" Oh." Mariko says. " Well, would you like to join us Wiz? We're about to eat some delicious strawberries."

Wiz's eyes light up at the thought.

Yuki divides the strawberries among us. Mari and I eye her suspiciously but I let it go. Mariko, on the other hand, demands to know how she poisoned them. The two of them get into a fight with their super mad ninja skills, Wiz and I just watch, eating our strawberries.

'A snack and a show. 'I think silently to myself. "Excellent entertainment.'

After maybe 10 minutes, they settle down and finally eat their strawberries.

Shortly after, the door swings open and Emiko walks in carrying a bag of groceries in her arms. Tailing her are Daisuke and Towa carrying mountains of groceries.( If u seen the anime Emiko did that to Towa) We all watch as Daisuke struggles to carry them and falls, ungracefully, on the floor.

I sigh. ' That's is just like Emiko.'

Mariko and I start picking up the food and the bags while Yuki helps Dai up. After setting all the food on the counter, table, and any where else where there is room, Emiko finally acknowledges our presence.

" Namida! Yukiko!" She says cheerfully. " I didn't know that two of you were coming here. Why don't you two stay for dinner."

" I'd love to." Yuki happily accepts while clinging onto a bashful Dasuke.

" What about you Namida?"

" I'd rather not." I said truthfully. " I'm not one for parties"

"It's not a party! Stay a while. It has been so long since we've seen you."

" Well," My answer is a glare and a very evil mischievous look on four girly faces. " Why not? I's love to stay." A sweat drop forms on the back of my head.

" Wonderful! There's enough food for everyone!"

" Um… is that Takeshi" Dai asks us looking at his knocked out friend on the couch.

**Mariko's POV**

" We were walking back here and found Takeshi on the ground, so we brought him back here." I explained.

Daisuke, Nami, Yuki, and I sat outside while Emiko and Towa were making the food. While we were talking a white fox ran from a bush at the end of the yard and jumped on me.

" Yoko" I exclaimed happily hugging the fox. " Where have you been?" I asked looking at him, he had red and blue marks on his skin. " You were in the berry bushes again weren't you." I said rubbing his head. The door opened and we all looked up to see Takeshi standing there.

" How did I get here" He asked us.

" The girls found you on the sidewalk and brought you here." Daisuke answered.

Takeshi started looking around." Has anyone seen my camera." He asked

" No" Yuki answered innocently.

" That crazy ninja cat stole my camera with the picture of the angel!" Takeshi started flipping out.

" Oh well." Nami said.

" I better get home now." Takeshi said depressed about his camera.

" Bye." We all said as he left.

" Foods done." Emiko said

I have already been here for an hour and it still seemed more like a party then a dinner. Since it was so nice outside, dinner was in the backyard. Everyone was laughing and fooling around. I preferred to stay out of it. Everyone reminded me too much of home.

' Home.' I felt a stab of pain in my heart.

Grandpa seems to notice something is wrong and comes to sit next to me. At first he doesn't speak. And when he does it's so sudden that it makes me jump.

" What are you thinking of." He asks curiously.

" Home." Was my simple reply.

" You miss them."

" Yeah."

_**Flash Back**_

_" Ryota! You're so mean! Wait for me!"_

_" You're going to have to be faster than that Mizuki!" He called back to me._

_" Would you to stop? You're acting like children."_

_" Kazuki onii-san!" I run over and give him a big hug. " Play with us. Onegai!"_

_His face softens when he looks at me. " You know I would but can't. Oto-sama(father) wouldn't approve."_

_I stare at him like he had slapped me. " Okay." I whisper._

_Before he can respond I run back and try to catch Ryota onii-san( big brother). I don't even get a chance because Kazuki onii-san grabs me by the waist and lifts me up into the air._

_" Eyahh!" I laught and scream. The most fun I ever had with Ryota onii-san and Kazuki onii-san._

**present**

Grandpa puts his arm around my shoulders. I turn my face up to look at him, confused. That's when I notice, tears are streaming down my face.

" Gomen!" I say before running inside.

When I am sure that no one followed me, I run to the bathroom and lock the door. Only then, do I sink to the floor and dissolve into a puddle of tears.

**Dai's POV**

I noticed that Namida suddenly ran inside. It seemed so unlike her to be detached and separate like she was earlier. Could someone change that much in 7 years?

I walk over to Grandpa to try to find out what is going on.

" Grandpa. What's wrong with Namida? She seems upset."

" It's nothing you should worry about Daisuke. She just misses her family."

" Then why doesn't she just visit them?"

He shakes his head sadly. " It's not that easy."

" Why."

" Daisuke. There's nothing you can do. Don't worry about it."

" Okay."

Grandpa seems satisfied with this and goes over to join Oto-san and Oka-san(mother) in conversation. But I just can't let it go. Namida is one of my best friends.

I get up to leave but before I do, I try one last time. "Grandpa,"

" Daisuke, you shouldn't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you."

Whit a cold stare, he gets up to join Ota-san and Oka-san.

I knew it was the end of that conversation, never to be brought up again. But I had to do something. I had to try.

**Later Mariko's POV(the 'party' was in the afternoon)(its dark now)**

After we got done eating Nami and Yuki went back to Nami's house. I was walking down into the living room/kitchen to get some strawberries. I see someone sitting on the couch.

"Hey" I said walking to the refrigerator. I stop and turned around. Sitting on the couch was The phantom thief Dark!

" Mari I can explain." He says standing up quickly.

" How the hell did you get into our house!" I screamed at him

"Wait Mari its-" I cut him off by throwing things at him.

" OW… Hey stop it." He yelled coming closer to me.

" Stay away!" I said still throwing things at him.

He doges the stuff I throw and grabs my wrists.

" Mari listen to me-." Again I cut him off this time I kick him in the stomach.

He lets go and I run up the stairs into my room locking the door. Couple minutes later I hear some one running up the stairs and pounding on the door.

" Open the door." Dark said still hitting it.

" NEVER!" I yelled standing away from the door.

Dark kept on hitting the door till it flew open.

" Now let me-." He started but I jumped at him biting his shoulder.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Dark yelled trying to get me off. This went on for a while till Dark fell out the window. We fell out my window into a bush(what's with all these bushes).

"Ow…." I said trying to sit up but can't because Dark is on top of me. " Move." I said pushing him.

" I'll move if you don't attack me."

I sighed " Fine."

He got up and we walked back into the house and sat on the couch.

" I'm really Daisuke." He said

" No way." I said not believing that Daisuke could be Dark. Dark started to explain how all the male Niwa males at the age of 14 inherit Dark.

"So your like me a-" I stop myself before I gave away Yuki and Nami.

" Wait so you have an angel like me" Dark asked.

I sighed " Yes." I said

" Are there others." He asked

" No…." I said. I could not tell him about Nami and Yuki or they would kill me.

" Ok" He said not fully believing me. Then went up to Dai's room.

' Nami and Yuki are going to kill me.' I thought hitting my head off the couch

we have the link for our characters bios on our Home Page 


	5. Enter: Trouble Narrr

Mariko POV

Yuki, Nami, and I were walking from the 2nd floor steps down to the lunch outside. Yuki and I started poking and pushing each other. Yuki pushed me hard and I started to fall from the 2nd floor steps. I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came I opened my eyes and seen a guy with blue hair.

" Are you okay." He asked setting me down.

" Yes." I said blushing. Wait. Why am I blushing.

" Hey Satoshi." Nami said coming down the steps with Yuki. " You okay Mari." She asked looking at me.

Yuki look at me and noticed my red face. " Mari an-." I cut her off by jumping on her knocking us bother on the floor. I don't want her to say anything.

" Why you push me off the steps!" I yelled

" Cause, it was fun." She answered pushing me off her on to the floor. Nami gave me her hand and helped me up. By now the blue hair guy was gone.

" Who was that." I asked with a blush on my face.

" Oh, his name is Satoshi Hiwatari." Nami answered while we walked outside to eat lunch.

Yukiko

We were all sitting under a big shady tree. I opened me bag.

" Yes!!" I yelled jumping up. " POCKY!" I yelled and did a little dance. Nami and Mari tackled me to the ground and took my pocky.

" Nuuuuuuuuu!" I yelled grabbing the pocky they took and stuffing it down my throat.

Mariko POV

After lunch we were all walking down the hall to our next class. Yuki pushed me and I fell out the window! Again I close my eyes waiting for the pain but, again it did not come.

" Owww." I moaned sitting up and looked down. It was the guy from before. Satoshi.

" Sorry." I said my face turning red.

" Could you move." He asked

I look down and I was sitting on his waist. My face turned even redder.

" S-Sorry." I said getting up. I move my hand to help Satoshi up but he did not take it and just got up him self.

" You okay Mari." Nami yelled from the 2nd floor.

" Yeah." I yell up to her. I looked over to were Satoshi was and seen that no one was there. I quickly ran back up to the 2nd floor and made it just before the bell rang.

Namida POV

I sigh for the hundredth time. Today just seemed to drag on forever. Yuki and Mari's playful violence usually lightened my mood but today it just made me more agitated.The teacher drones on about nothing important so I decide to stare out the window. When I do, I nearly jump out of my seat. I see a totally hot guy crouching in the tree outside the window. For some reason, he sets me on edge. Probably his expression, you know the saying if-looks-could-kill, well that's the vibe I got from him. The smell of danger was in the air. Wait-that's not it-just Yuki letting one rip. Then again, that is also dangerous. Silent but deadly.I raise my hand." May I go open a window? Something in here is making me sick."The teacher nods allowing my request.

I walk over to the window, holding my stomach, keeping up with the charade. I open the window and the guy is still crouching/sitting in the tree. For some strange reason, I have the urge to throw the potted plant that is on the window sill, at hi. So that's exactly what I do.

'Score! Right in the face!' He falls out of the tree and into a thorn bush.' What's with all the bushes?'

I'm about to close the window when the purple haired stranger out of no where, gets right in my face. He crouches on the sill with a menacing look in his eyes. He get close enough to whisper in my ear. " Don't ever do that again."

He jumps off of the second floor window sill and lands gracefully on his feet. Somewhere deep inside, an anger boils to the surface, like a volcano.

'That guy makes me so angry!' I grit my teeth together.' If only Amaya were here. I could command her to attack.'

As if by magic, Amaya jumps out of the bushes and starts running after the purple haired stranger. All I see before they leave my sight is a mess of purple, black, and white. Life is so unpredictable at time and so so sweet.

I head back to my seat smiling all the way.

Daiskue POV

After last night's party, I kept a close eye on Namida. I knew there was nothing I could do but that didn't keep me from trying. I was a little worried she said that something in class was making her sick. I didn't smell anything.

When she was over at the window, she looked more like my childhood friend again. She even smiled. But I think she threw something, a plant maybe? And then, out of thin air, some guy is crouching on the window sill. His lips move fast and silent and then he's gone. I'm not even sure that he was real because eh was there and gone in no time flat.

_'Remember me Daisuke? Great Phantom Thief Dark.'_

' Yea.'

_' He was there, but made sure to be quick. Most would think it was a trick.'_

I hear Dark laugh. ' What's so funny.'

_' Whatever he said must've pissed her off. She seems mighty angry.'_

I look over at her. ' She is angry.'

_' What did I tell ya?'_

But as she walks back to her desk she is smiling. Weird.

My eyes scan the classroom and find my cousin, Mariko.

She's not paying attention either. She looks too happy and dreamy to be paying attention.

' I wonder what's on her mind.'

_' Probably a guy.'_

' How do you know?'

_' So are you saying she likes girls?'_

' No! I was just wondering how you know what she was thinking.'

_' Obvious. She's blushing.'_

I take a closer look at my cousin and find this to be true. I smile warmly at her. I hope she finds a good guy.

Looking over at Yukiko, I find her to be sleeping. To be blunt but trying not to be rude, she has a happy, idiotic look on her face and a snot bubble coming out of her nose.

I go back to listening to the teacher.' Best to leave them be.'

_' Why? It would be interesting to see how they react. Especially your friend Namida. She's extremely cute.'_

' And a wolf! She can stare you down with a look that could kill. Trust me, Dark, you do not want to get on her bad side.'

_' Well, then she's a hot wolf.' Images run thought his head._

' Dark gross! She's my best friend!'

I put my head down and try to force those thoughts out of my head, I can hear Dark laughing in my head.

' Shut up Dark.' I drown him out with my own thoughts.

Darks POV

If Daisuke wanted to shut me out that was find. I'll just sit back and let my thoughts wander. That girl, Namida, is something else. She seems, feels, different but I can't quite put my finger on it.

" Namida Tenshi." Her name sounds and feels good on my lips. " You will be mine."

Namida's POV

I wait impatiently for the bell to ring so that I could get out of the prison. Today, don't know why, but I was really agitated.

It wasn't so bad at first, one after meeting that stranger did my anger really boil. Frankly, today is just a bad day. I'll be glad when I'm free so that Mari, Yuki, and I can go to that new tenn club. At least I could brun off my anger there.

The bell rings. Freedom!

I bolt out of my seat so fast I leave a long trail of dust behind me. I stretch and dace around in the sunlight. Maybe today was finally getting better

Bam! Some thing, or should I say someone, landed on my back.

I groan. " Yukiko! Get off of me!"

" Um I'm not Yukiko." A boyish voice says. " But sorry for landing on you.'

The unknown guy helps me up. " Thanks."

" No problem." He smiles widely like the sun.

He runs off, to join his friends I assume, when I notice that he joins the purple haired stranger from before. He spots me and stares coldly. I return it with a flare. Him and the boy that helped me up and leave together.

A low growl rumbles in my chest.

My anger soon fizzles down upon seeing Amaya. She runs up to me and jumps up in my arms. I hug her tightly, but gently. Tears escape my eyes.

" Amaya, I missed you. Where have you been for a whole week?"

She whines apologetically and droops her ears. An apology.

" I forgive you."

Amaya's tongue sticks out the side and wags her tail like an idiot.

" Come on. Let's go home."

After having to endure that long day at school. I was finally at home. I'll be glad when the day is over. Dragging my exhausted body over to my bed, I just fell on top of it. Hanging out with Mair and Yuki was exhausting, even if I didn't do anything. Watching them just sucked the energy right out of me.

I was just about to fall asleep, when someone jumped on to of me. " Mizuki!" (Nami angel name)

" Uhh." I try to sit up, unsuccessfully, I open my eyes because that voice sounded familiar but I just had to make sure. Familiar long white hair, blue childlike eyes, small white dragon on her shoulder ; yep it was her aright. " Fuyuko, what are you doing here?"

" Me, Miyuki, Miko, Arashi, Ryota, and Kazuki all decided to come visit!"

" What?! Why?! You know what father will do to you!"

She slumps her shoulders and bows her head. She doesn't even look me in the eyes when she replies. " We all missed you. Nothing has been the same since you left."

I sigh. ' Is anything ever going to be easy?'

" Fuyuko, come here." I cradle her in my arms. She lets her defenses drop and cries wholeheartedly into my uniform. " I know it has been hard since I left. But I couldn't stay there. Do you understand?'

She sniffles but I feel her nod her head.

" Now tell me, did he try to do anything to the three of you?"

At first, I think Fuyuko is going to start crying and sobbing again but, when she speaks, she is calm. " He tried to get Miko to submit, but she refused so we all left."

"You mean you all ran away?"

She nods.

" I'm glad you're all okay. I'm sorry I left you all. I wanted to come back but I knew I couldn't. I thought it would get better if I left. Guess I was wrong."

" It's not you fault. I'm still young but I'm older then you were then and I can honestly say that I would do the same thing."

I smile at her. It is nice to have my family back.

" Get up." I say gently pushing her off me. " Since you got me up, I might as well clean up and get tour rooms ready."

" Why?" she asks standing on the bed.

" I don't want you all living on the streets."

" It's okay Mizuki onee-san! We don't mind. It's much safer for us there. But mostly we live in the forest. It's more comfortable."

" No. I want everyone to stay with me. Then I'll know you're all safe."

" Isn't that the man's job?" I recognize the familiar voice of Arashi onii-san.

" Arashi onii-san! You back early. Where are Ryota onii-san and Kazuki onii?" Fuyuko asks.

" They're out taking care of some things." He says while ruffling her hair. " You." He says pointing to me. " Need to get ready."

" For what?" I ask warily. I loved my brothers but I had to be wary around them when they were planning something.

" Tonight. We're taking you, Miko, Mariko, and Yukiko out to a teen club. So you better put on something nice. But not too nice. I don't want any boys to be drooling after my little sis. I might have to break their faces."

That was one reason why I didn't like going anywhere with them. All three of my brothers were way too overprotective, but I still loved them. I just wish they would tone it down sometimes.

" They will be going to Daisuke's house. I'm sure Emiko and Towa wouldn't mind."

I knew I wasn't going to win so I just gave in. " Is a skirt okay or do you want me to wear pants?"

" A skirt is fine. Just make sure it's not too short." He gave me that authoritive, older brother look.

I just nod. " I'll be busy for a few hours getting ready. Arashi, you might want to take Fuyuko over to Daisuke's house now or to the playground or something. Wouldn't want her to get caught in the middle of the_ storm_( Arashi means storm)"

Arashi and Fuyuko laugh at this and leave.

I change out of my uniform and take a shower. Inmy room. I try to find a decent outfit while I wait for my sister Miko to come and help me finish getting ready and pick me up.

At last I choose a black spaghetti strap, black skirt with lime green belt and black boots.

Yukiko POV

Mari was walking to her and Dai's house, I was following her with my awesome ninja skills.

" I know your there Yuki get out of the bush." Mari said looking over to the bush I was in.

" I'm a ninja you can't see me." I said

" Yuki, if you were a ninja you would get killed in a second." She said and started walking back to her house.

I was still following her in the bushes. We got to the house and both of us went in up to her room. I changed into a red shirt and black pants I had there. Mari changed into a black tank top and black pants. We went down stairs got some strawberries and sat in front of the house.

" You do know Daisuke wont be back for a while. He went out with Wiz." Mari told me while eating a strawberry.

" NUUUUU!" I yelled with anime tears.

We were eating more strawberries when some people came in front of us and a bag was thrown over Mari and I.

Namida POV

Against my will, I am walking with my three older brothers, my twin sister, Miko, Mari and Yuki to the new teen club that just opened in town. I didn't mind hanging out with everyone, its just that I wasn't one for parties, or large crowds. At least I wasn't the only one that was being kidnapped. I look over at Mariko and try to force a smile out.

" So how did they get you to come?" I asked Mariko

" They kidnapped me." She says glaring and sticking her tongue out at my brothers.

" What did they do to force you to come?"

" Nothing. They just kidnapped me."

" Okay." That usually wasn't their style. They always bribe or threaten them to come. ' Tonight is going to be a long night.'

While we are walking, we pass by and open stretch of land that reveals the ocean. Everyone walks on by but I have to stop and make sure it is real. At night, when I was younger, I would sneak out to see the ocean, sweet tranquility.

I am so lost in its beauty, I don't even realize someone else is there, until he whispers in my ear.

" Beautiful."


	6. Sorry! please read!

**Fox here sorry for not updating D: cat and I have been busy with school and such but this summer well try to get more chapters for the story up.**


	7. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

~Namida's POV~

I turn my head to see who whispered in my ear and find none other than Dark Mousy.(big surprise...not -__- )I think about screaming, to shatter his eardrums, but I decide against it. So I settle for elbowing him in the ribs and making a run for it. Just as I put my plan into action, Dark catches on and grabs me around the waist and pins my arms to my sides. I silently curse him to the lowest level in Hell.

I hear him sigh. "Why do girls always have to be so difficult?"

"Not all girls. Most would be falling at your feet, begging to bear your children." If he weren't standing directly behind me so that his body was touching mine I would have glared at him, so I glare at the ocean instead. I grit my teeth together so hard I'm surprised that they didn't already ground into dust. "I suggest you let me go."

"I don't think so." He sets his chin on my shoulder and inhales my scent. I try not to gag. "You're just too cute and besides, it's a beautiful night. Why waste it?"

I ground my teeth even harder together and let out a slow, long hiss.

'Time to put on the charm and get the Hell out of here.' I let a smile form on my face, even though he can't see with my hair blocking his view, as a way to prepare myself. "You're right. It is a beautiful night and it would be a shame to waste it. And who better to spend it with than none other than the great 'Phantom Theif Dark Mousy'." I look back at him with the soft, small smile on my face.

Dark is taken aback by my sudden change in mood. 'Perfect! My chance to escape!'

With his guard down and his arms loose around me I turn my body into his and rest my head on his chest. His hands rest lightly on the small of my back. Dark sighs softly in contentment. I gently lift my head up to look at him and put my hands on his chest. He looks down at me with a small smirk on his lips. I avert my gaze, then I quickly look back up at him with a firey challenge in my eyes and a smirk on my lips. Hardly using any force at all, I push him and he goes flying ten feet.

Since his arms were held loosely around me, I stay securely balanced on my feet. Faster than lightning, I am running to catch up with my siblings and friends, but I underestimated Dark and I soon find myself back in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me in an amused, playful voice.

"Anywhere you aren't."

"Good luck trying. But I do have to admit, you're the first girl I've met so far than has actually tried to run away from me other than Riku. To be truthful, those type of girls are much more interesting."

"Then go find another one of those girls because you aren't getting this one!" I look up at Dark since he is taller than me, a stupid mistake on my part, because the next thing I know Dark's lips are on mine, in a gentle kiss.

I knee him in the stomach and elbow him in the ribs(again) and get a few feet away from him. Dark only slightly affected, eyes me up and tries to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Before he has a chance to do anything, one of my brothers comes to the rescue, punching him in the face and Dark finds himself lying flat on his ass.

Arashi is seriously pissed off standing in front of/above Dark. Steam is practically coming out of his ears. Ryota is standing next to me, trying to comfort me. Kazuki is standing on the other side of me, glaring intensely at Dark. Other than that, Arashi is the only one that is challenging Dark to a fight but I knew my other brothers will be there if Arashi needs help.

Ryota has his arms around me in a tight hug whispering soft, soothing words. "Don't cry little Nami. I'm here for you. So is Kazuki and Arashi. We are all here for you. Shhh. Don't cry."

While Ryota is whispering these soft words in my ear I try to keep the tears at bay. "Sometimes I wish my name wasn't Namida."

"You know we don't have to call you that. That is your birth name but we have hardly ever called you that since that time in our childhood."

"I know."

I put my head on my brothers chest and let him wrap me up in a warm, safe cocoon with him whispering the words I need to hear. Cocooning myself in a safer world, I watch the fight unfold as Arashi goes to attack Dark.

~Dark POV~

From my perspective on the ground, I know I am in serious trouble. I'm not really sure what Namida's relationship is with these three men, but my best guess would be that they are really close friends or her brothers. I'm going with the latter.

I know that if I don't do something fast, I'm going to have two, possibly three, angry guys on my back and I'm not exactly sure if I can take all three of them at once.

Just as I get up and ready myself for his attack, I am saved by the black haired male.

"Arashi." He says in an even, monotone voice. "Let me take care of it."

"But Kazuki-"

"No."

I can see Arashi, the one that is in front of me, clench his hands tightly and glare back at his brother. The energy that those two are sending out is not a pleasant thing. The tension in the air is so thick it can be cut with a knife.

Arashi, who was standing in front of me, is now locked in combat with the other male that spoke to him, Kazuki. Namida and the last male are just standing apart from them, not bothering to break up the fight.

I decided that now would be a good time to make a getaway. I look one last time at Namida and find that she is staring at me. Her eyes, so beautiful are cold and unfeeling, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever. A feeling of guilt and sadness entered my heart.

'What have I done?'

'What have you done? You just kissed my best friend! I don't even know how I can look at her the next time I see her!'

I ignore Daisuke and his pathetic ramblings.(sorry it just makes sense to say it) I pay more attention to her expression and think of ways that I can atone for what I've done the next time that I see her. Closing my eyes and not looking back I escape before my chance gets away.

~Namida's POV~

I watch as Arashi and Kazuki fight. Ryota and I were used to it by now so we didn't bother to break it up. They will stop eventually and their injuries won't be serious.

I set my eyes on Dark, watching him watch my brothers fight. This is just one more reason for me to hate him. Now that all my tears have been shed, there is nothing left inside of me. Just cold and emptiness. Numbness. Nothingness.

Even as he leaves, I continue to watch him. 'Someone like Dark could never understand all the pain and suffering that I have lived through in my life.'

'Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't.' A voice that I haven't heard from since the incident that brought us together in the first place, speaks to me.

'Mizuki! Is that you?!' But as always, I only hear silence.

We soon catch up with Mariko, Yukiko, and my twin, Miko. As a bonus and a surprise, we find that Mariko's bros are there too. One of them I remember from school. The purple haired baka that was perched in the tree outside of our one classroom.

Being the nice person that I am, I curtly nod when Mari introduces us and give him a very cold glare before returning to talk with my brothers. Every so often I can feel his eyes on my form in an icy cold glare. I had a feeling that we were going to have a hard time getting along.

~At the club~

(note: this is a teen club so you have to at least 14 to get in.)

When we get to the club, I try and act natural and not seem suspicious. Though it seems I don't have to put up much of a charade because Mariko is busy with her brothers and Yuki is off somewhere probably thinking about Dai or something related to him as usual. Me on the other hand, I try to blend in with the crowd.

My brothers all do there own thing. Ryota is chatting with a few of the people in the club that he knows, some of them girls. Kazuki is leaning against the wall, watching for trouble. Arashi is out on the dance floor, dancing with a girl I don't know, of course being the party animal that he is.

I look around the club, hoping to find someone that I knew that wasn't related to me, Mari's bros, or Yuki. I needed someone to talk to, just not one of them. Miko, I can probably talk to, but she is just as much of a party animal as Arashi. When she is having fun I really didn't like to disturb her because she can get mighty angry when she gets interrupted when she is having fun. Then again, she is my twin sister and will always be there when I need her, but i just can't get myself to talk to her when she is having so much fun, considering the Hell that she had been living through with our father. Just as I am about to give up my plan of finding someone I kind of knew to talk to, a slightly familiar face somes into view and I head towards him.

"Hey!" I say enthusiastically greeting him when I reach his table.

"Hey." He says giving me a small smirk. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask, hoping that he says it's ok.

"Sure, go ahead." I let out a sigh of relief hearing those three little words. I sit down next to him.

At first we don't talk, just sit in silence, listening to the music that comes on. It starts out peaceful, but I start to get increasingly nervous when he just sits there and continues to stare at me without saying a word. I start to fidget in my seat and refuse to look at him, but then he gently grabs my chin and forces me to look in his eyes and I can't seem to pull away.

Then, ever so sweetly, he kisses me on the lips.

~Mariko's POV~

I'm talking with my brothers and having fun dancing when I notice that Nami is nowhere near us. In fact I can't even spot her. I start to look around the club until I see her with another person. She was sitting there with some guy, no not just sitting KISSING with some guy. As long as I've known her she hardly even let a guy touch her, aside from her brothers and step-father, let alone kiss her. It was truly astounding.

'Where's Yuki? I have got to show her this!' I though fast looking around the club.

As I turn around to go search for my missing friend, I bump into a soft chest. Before I can fall back the mysterious person catches me and gently holds me in his arms. I look up to see who it is and it is none other than Hiwatari Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun."I squeaked with a light blush on my cheeks. Hopefully he won't be able to see it. "What are you doing here?"

"I sometimes come here when I'm bored."(never mind the fact that it just opened tonight -_-)He said in his usual monotone voice. "And I overheard your noisy friend Yuki talking about it in school and figured that you might need my help since you two are always fighting and somehow I always seem to be in the same area to save you."

'Was she planning this…I'm going to kill her!!' I though darkly thinking of evil ways to do so.

I finally just realize that we are still in close contact and blush a little harder. "Uh...Satoshi-kun. Could you let me go, please?" I said while threesome face went redder then Dai's hair.

He just nods and lets me go. At a loss for words, I just stand there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then I remember what I was going to do in the first place. I was going to find Yuki and tell her about Nami and this random guy that she was kissing. I look over to where there were sitting and they were gone.

'Damn! Now where did they go?' I though looking around fast for her and/or the guy.

All the while Satoshi is just standing there trying to read into my actions and failing miserably. I turn back to him and find him staring at me.

"What?" I ask nervously with another blush coming to my face." Is there something on my face." I asked while starting to move my hands over my face.

"No its nothing. Sorry." He is starting to puzzle me, but then again Satoshi is a puzzle to begin with.

"I should go." As I am about to leave, he grabs my wrist. I look at him questioningly.

"Why don't we find a place to sit and talk?" He said looking at my eyes while I had another super blush.

" Umm sure." I said haply with a lighter blush on my face as we both walked to a empty table.

~Dark's POV~

To say that I am pissed off wouldn't even begin to cover it. Put simply, I am furious. I just caught Namida kissing another guy. How could she? She is-

'Dark, are you jealous?'

'No! I just don't like her kissing other guys.'

'Why? It's not like you two are going out or anything. She doesn't even like you Dark. Especially after what you did to her.'

'I know. I want to make it up to her somehow. What does she like?'

'She loves wolves. They are her favorite animal and just about anything related to nature.'

'Wolves, huh?'

'Yea. Ever since she was little, she has always loved them. I never understood why.'

I smile to myself. 'I think I know the perfect thing to get her.'

~Namida's POV~

The two of us are now out behind the club. He took me out here saying that it would be easier to talk without all the loud noise to distract us and besides he would rather be alone with me. When he told me that a blush crawled up my neck onto my cheeks.

"Before I forget, what's your name?" I ask him since the last time I met him he left before I could get a chance to ask.

"Ramoriu Tatsuya."

"Tenshi Namida."

"That is a beautiful name but why would someone so beautiful have such a...sad name?" He lifts his hand to rest it softly on my cheek. I close my eyes and sigh, feeling the warmth of his hand on my cheek. "Mymom must have been clairvoyant because everyday that I lived under my fathers command, I shed tears every night."

Tatsuya gently strokes his thumb across my cheek. I lean into this small gesture, finding much comfort in it. He gently runs his thumb along my lower lip slowly. I open my eyes and stare deep into his night blue eyes. He slowly leans down toward me and when he is about a centmeter away from my face, he asks "Is it okay for me to kiss you again?" I just stare into his eyes and chuckle lightly. "You kiss me twice already without asking permission and now you decide to ask?" He smirks at me and I lean up to kiss him directly on the lips.

I hear someone call his name and he pulls back even though I didn't want him to. I embrace him and lay my head on his chest and try to get as much out of this moment as possible so I can save it for later. He embraces me back, stroking my hair gently.

The same person calls his name again. Tatsuya sigh heavily. "Guess I have to go. See you around?"

"Yea. Of course."

He quickly gives me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

I just watch as his figure retreats into the night and let out a long, loving sigh.

~Mariko's POV~

I can't believe what Satoshi just told me. If it wasn't for him holding me around the waist, I would have fallen out of my seat. I can swear by the look that he is giving me that I must have one shocking expression on my face. Satoshi almost looks like he is going to burst out laughing and he is never like that. He is always so emotionless that it is quite a sight to see when he is actually emotional.

"So what you're telling me that you and Krad..."

"Yes."

"Share the same body."

"That is correct."

I take a sip of my drink. 'This can not be happening. Satoshi and Krad sharing the same body! OMG! Now I know how Yukiko feels.' I sigh deeply and and take a peek at Satoshi out of the corner of my eye. 'Life sucks.'

"So now you know everything."

"Yea. You have Krad and Daisuke has Dark." A thought pops up in my head. "Hey, Satoshi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do Nami and Yuki know?"

"They have known for quite some time now."

I was taking a sip of my drink when he told me that. I think he did it purposely so I would do a spit take. I wipe my mouth off with a napkin and try to give him a glare but find it impossible.

"Did you do that purposely?" I said pouting.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Wait until I was drinking to tell me that Nami and Yuki know." I said still pouting.

"No." He says but I can see the amusement in his eyes.

'I knew he did it on purpose! If he wasn't so cute I'd smack him.'

'Would you really?' A familiar voice asks.

'Shiro?'

'The one and only.'

'Ok. What exactly did you mean when you said' would you really?' '

'Would you really smack him?'

I look at Satoshi and blush wildly. 'No. But did you have to come out and say it like that?'

'Yes.'

'Ah! How mean.' I think while leaning back and pouting.

Satoshi comes close to whisper in my ear. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing." I say whilst giving him big, innocent, childlike eyes.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I do like that look. It's...cute." He says coming closer to me. "And your lips just look so...kissable." Before I know it, Satoshi's lips are on mine in a kiss so gentle, it can make angel's weep.

'So sweet.' Shiro says while wiping tears from her eyes.

I drown out her voice and her sniffling and crying and just get lost in the kiss.

(Note: I know Satoshi is probably OOC butI just had to add some more ToshixMari action in there for Fox. -Wolf)

~Dark's POV~

Anger boils inside of me again when I see Namida and that mysterious guy kissing again, but I let it sizzle down as I watch him leave. As she follows him with her eyes I quietly, come up near her.

"Hey." I say in a soft, quiet voice. My presence seems to startle her, though, as she jumps slightly and turns to look at me. Her eyes grow wide and soon narrow and fill with anger.

"What do you want?" She asks angrily. I can't say I blame her.

"Hey, don't chew my head off okay. I just came to apoligize."

"Well?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did earlier.I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry."

"Ok. I guess I can accept your apology." She flips her hair back behind her and stares in another direction, not looking at me.

"I also got a present for you."

She stares at me confused. Suspicious. "Why?"

"To show you how truly sorry I am and to show that I can be a nice guy at times."

"When you want to be."

"When I want to be."

I walk closer to her and put the rectangular, velvet box in her hand and whisper in her ear. "The Wolf of Dreams."

Before she can answer or say anything, I leave in a flurry of wind and black feathers.

~Namida's POV~

Watching him leave in a flurry of wind and feathers, I can hardly believe what he just whispered in my ear. 'The Wolf of Dreams.'

I hold up the black, velvet box up infront of my face. I open it to reveal a sterling silver bracelet with a moonstone wolf charm and silver feather charms hanging on the bracelet.

I smile to myself. 'He's not as impared as I first gave him credit for.'

"You just might prove to be a worthy opponent Dark. Figuring out that 'The Wolf of Dreams' isn't a painting at all but in fact a peice of jewelry. But do you even know how strong it really is when you give it to a girl?"

I stare at the magical piece of jewelry that Dark had stolen for me. The power in it was so strong that it was practically glowing. Only those with a certain eye for it could see its powerful magic.

"Can you see it Dark? Or are you just another ordinary theif?"


	8. Fire In The Hole!

This story is going to be mainly about Yukiko and her amazing cat. Seriously! She's amazing. Neko is going to take out the school and the kitchen in this story. ALL IN ONE BLOW! (Separately of course) Read on to find out what happens. Funny stuff. -Wolf

~Third person POV~

~Neko~

Unbeknownst to Yuki, Mari, Nami, and everyone in the club, they had been followed by a small black creature.(hmmmmmm. I wonder who that could be. =^.^=) She had been lonely and had decided to follow her Mistress where ever she was going. She ended up at the new teen club, Silver Moon. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the club didn't know was that danger lurked in that small, black cat.

Because of her tiny size, she easily slips past the security guards. She just walks right past them, between their feet, and even under their chairs. For her, it is all too easy.

When she makes her way in, she finds herself in the kitchen. That is the worst possible place to be for her. Neko has one incredibly strong weakness. CHEESE!

As soon as she spots it on the counter, it's chow time. A whole block of sharp cheddar cheese is devoured. For a tiny cat, she sure can pack away food. Her belly is outstretched and she is lying on her back with a content look on her face. That is, until she spots another hunk of cheese, this time it's Swiss. In less than two seconds, the whole hunk of Swiss is gone.

A small sound like a burp could be heard coming from Neko. Too bad the inhabitants of the club didn't know what was going on in the kitchen, heck even the people in the kitchen didn't know what was going on, for they could have saved themselves from one hell of a scare.

Unfortunately for them, they have no idea what was going on and continue on with their lives.

~Yukiko's POV~

I am off in a corner drawing up plans that involve Daisuke. 'I know this one for sure will work! It just has to work! I know it will because I will force it if I have to!'

Then I get this feeling in my gut that says something bad will happen. 'Should I listen to it or should I go back to my plans concerning Daisuke? Gut. Daisuke. Gut. Daisuke. Gut. Daisuke. Gut Daisuke. Gut! Aw what the Hell, I choose Daisuke!!!' So I go back to my plans.

If only I didn't choose Daisuke, maybe things would have been different. What the Hell am I thinking? Nothing would've changed! Except I would've been injured. Maybe.

~Neko~

She lets out a small, audible sound like that of something related to a burp. One of the staff members finally notices her laying on the practically neon white countertop. (damn are these people blind or just stupid? And I don't mean to offend anyone that knows blind people or anything but seriously, if someone can't see a black cat on a white countertop then they are just ignorant or blind in the sense that they can not see what is right in front of their faces. LIKE ME! -Wolf)

"Awwwwwwwww. What a cute little kitty! What are you doing here precious?"

Neko looks up at the kitchen staff member with cute kitty eyes. She lets out a small meow and that is when everything goes down hill. Though it probably all started when she ate all that cheese.

Her stomach rumbles loudly for a cat her size. The cause for the source of the noise is gas. And large amounts of it, too. If the people only knew what happened when this little cat exploded, they would have already left and headed for the hills. Too bad they didn't know and the only one that could help them was too busy drawing up plans centered around a certain red haired boy.

The girl that had stopped to oogle the cute little kitty cat suddenly became confused and stood there like an idiot wondering what was going on. Even someone with half a brain would have enough sense to run away!

Finally the buildup of pressure became too much and the cat exploded(not in the literal sense).

Out on the dance floor, someone noticed the smoke and shouted, "FIRE!"

Everyone in the club looked up over to the smoke flowing out of the kitchen and started making a mad dash for the door. So many people trying to get out it would have been funny if not for the big fire slowly coming out of the kitchen and into the main part of the club. Even with the water coming down trying to put out the mad fire, it did not stop it.

"Crap!" Mariko yelled over the screaming people trying to get out the door. She looked over at Yukiko. "The fire is not going out by the water……YUKIKO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR CAT DOING HERE!!!" Mariko screamed in Yukiko's face while Yukiko backed away waving her arms in front of her face.

"H-how was I to know she was here?" Yukiko said still backing away with her arms in front of her face.

Mariko was about to go attack Yukiko when two arms wrapped around her waist stopping her. The purple haired girl looked up to find it was Satoshi stopping her from beating Yukiko to a pulp.

"You have time to beat her later." Satoshi said looking down at Mariko. "Right now you have to put out the fire or all of the club will be destroyed."

"Fine…" She said getting out of his arms. "But after this I'm going after you Yuki." She said giving the black haired girl a glare.

"AWWW! But why me?!" Yukiko yelled.

"BECAUSE! You're the one that feeds her cheese all the time!" Mariko said turning to the fire that has now covered half the club. "You guys get out of here now ill deal with this fire." Mariko told the two pushing them to the door, now clear of people.

Looking around Mariko made sure no one would see her change. As she changed there was a bright blue light and then her angel, Shiro, appeared. "Flow, Dragon wave!" The now white haired angel yelled waving her arms to the fire making a giant blue glowing dragon fly out into the blazing fire.

Once all the fire was gone Mariko (still in angel form) quickly ran into the now black destroyed kitchen looking for the fire starter. "Where the hell are you…" She said to her self looking around.

"Meow!"

Mariko turned to her left to see Neko laying on her back chewing on her tail. "There you are." She said picking up Neko. "Now lets get out of here before people see us." She said to the little black cat in her arms while flying up into a hole that was made from the fire in the roof.

~Namida's POV~

I have been walking the streets of the city, not really caring to go back to the club right at the moment. I sigh, wishing that Tatsuya would come back. I try not to dwell on it too much because I don't want to cry. I've been crying way too much lately and frankly I've been turning into a pansy. I'm usually not one of those girls that turns to mush when it comes to guys. But for some reason, recently, these guys that have been surrounding me have been either pissing me off or turning me into jello. I punch the thing closest to me. Unfortunately, it's a trashcan. I leave a hugs dent in the side.

Then I hear people screaming and running in my direction shouting fire. "Not again." I say sighing to myself. I look back in the direction of the club and see smoke billowing out of it and flames consuming it. I clench my fists and try not to let my anger boil over again. A vein pops out of my head and I can feel my body already start to change. I quickly run into the nearest alley so that no one will see me change.

I let myself go and let Mizuki take over. I can still feel her wings sprout onto her back and her hair shorten. She changes into her favorite black and white dress and lets out her claws. She smiles cruelly and wickedly. She opens her eyes last. They are a beautiful, bright, blood red.

~Mizuki's POV~

It has been so long since I have seen through my own eyes. It feels…wonderful. I stretch out my wings and let the last remnants of sleep slip away from me. I look out at the street and see the chaos of the people as they flee the fire just a few blocks away. Others, more amazed and stupefied by it stay as close as the police officers will allow them. I see no police cars currently only a few officers with bikes. I groan and pinch the bridge between my eyes. 'Has the world really fallen so much since I have been sleeping?'

'You would be surprised.' Nami says wearily. 'I'm going to sleep now. Can you take care of it?'

'Of course.'

Instead of giving myself away and flying straight out into the open, I sink back farther into the shadows and let myself become one with the darkness. My body dissolves into the air, becoming the shadows and the darkness itself. A few seconds later, I materialize right behind Yukiko, who is standing with Satoshi in a semi dark alley a block away from the club. Satoshi just nods at me and Yukiko turns around and jumps upon seeing me. I just give her the creepiest smile I can muster.

"Ah, so it was you who disturbed my sleep Yukiko? How is your angle doing?"

"S-s-she's doing fine." She says backing away form me and hiding behind Satoshi. I just laugh at her. "Oh Yukiko, you never fail to amuse me."

She lifts her head up enough to look me in the eyes. "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

"Me? No!." I say laughing even more. "I'll leave that for Mariko." My eyes narrow and an evil glint flashes in my eyes. She screams, sprouts her wings, and flies into the alley wall. Her eyes are all swirly and she drops down to the ground, lying flat on her back. With one last final chuckle, I leave letting Nami take over again.

~Namida's POV~

I am sleeping peacefully when suddenly I am back in my own body. I feel a little light headed and fall into the wall. Satoshi comes to my aid and helps me stand up straight. I smile softly at him and put my arm around his shoulder to help steady myself.

"Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep."


End file.
